Memeluk Gelap
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Setelah melawan Muzan, Tanjiro buta total. Dia mengandalkan penciumannya untuk mengenali posisi dan gerak-gerik orang di sekitarnya. Lalu bagaimana jika baunya dan milik Giyuu bercampur? Itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Tanjiro. M for lemon #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

HALO SAYA KALI INI BAWA FANFIK GIYUUTAN MANTAP-MANTAP GAN.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan Muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini. Sekali lagi header ini adalah jimat. Udah dikasih jimat, tapi kelakuan Muzan masih kek iblis aja. Eh ya kan dia emang iblis si. WARNING LEMON! Di tengah sana author mager ngasih warning jadi warningnya di sini /dibuang. Dan demi apapun author masih meyakini "bongkahan ranum" tuh buat tete ya kenapa ada yang nyaranin buat pantat? Apakah itu karena keduanya berbentuk bulat dan enak diremas?

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Aoi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kesal ditodong dengan pertanyaan itu selama satu minggu penuh setiap harinya. Sementara pilar air yang mengunjungi kediaman kupu-kupu itu memasang wajah datar, sama sekali merasa tidak berdosa telah menghancurkan suasana batin Aoi sepagi ini.

"Anda sudah bertanya pertanyaan itu berapa kali, Tomioka-san? Tanjiro baik-baik saja, tapi dia belum boleh menerima tamu."

Baik-baik saja, tapi belum boleh menerima tamu aadalah cara Aoi mengatakan bahwa Tanjiro masih bernapas, tapi siapapun tidak boleh melihat kondisi Tanjiro sekarang. Seolah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh kediaman kupu-kupu.

Giyuu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, dia yang bersama Tanjiro sebelum kekasihnya itu dibawa oleh Murata, dia yang tahu kondisi terakhirnya. Luka dari Muzan berulang kali menghantui tidur Giyuu dan pilar itu tidak menginginkan hal lainnya selain melihat Tanjiro lebih baik, memastikan kekasihnya itu sehat dan dia bisa bebas dari mimpi buruknya.

Namun, Aoi di depannya tidak mau bekerja sama. Gadis itu tidak mau membuka lipatan tangannya sampai Giyuu pergi.

"Aku ada misi hari ini." Kali ini permintaan Giyuu lain. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Giyuu harus melihat Tanjiro agar misinya bisa berjalan lancar, agar hatinya tenang. Misi kali ini berbulan-bulan lamanya, sementara dia tidak tahu bagaimana rupa kekasihnya saat ini dirasa sangat menyiksa bagi Giyuu. "Tolong, biarkan aku masuk."

Aoi perlahan membuka lipatan tangannya, pandangannya berubah lembut saat melihat pilar air menunduk di depannya sambil memohon. Dia tahu Giyuu akan dikirim dalam misi pemusnahan iblis setelah kalahnya Muzan. Para pemburu akan dilepas hari ini dan harus menyisir hingga pelosok untuk membasmi iblis.

Harus, misi itu mengharuskan mereka tidak menyisakan satu pun iblis, tidak boleh pulang sebelum iblis benar-benar habis. Sebelum ancaman sekuat Muzan yang lain muncul, mereka harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.

"Hanya lewat jendela, ya?"

Giyuu mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tahu senyumnya saat ini terlihat sangat aneh, tapi sungguh tawaran dari Aoi lebih dari cukup. Dia sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

.

Aoi membawanya memutari paviliun rawat inap. Lorong menuju kamar Tanjiro dijaga, akan susah bagi Aoi jika membawa Giyuu lewat situ. Mereka berhenti di tengah lorong terbuka yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar tempat Tanjiro dirawat. Ada sebuah taman yang membatas Giyuu dengan jendela Tanjiro, tapi dia sudah cukup senang bisa memandang Tanjiro dari jauh.

Jendela itu dibuka kaca dan tirainya, beruntung Giyuu jadi bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Kekasihnya itu didudukkan dengan beberapa bantal memgganjal punggungnya. Tubuhnya jadi lebih kurus, baju yang dipakainya terlihat kedodoran. Tanjiro sehat, seperti yang Aoi bilang. Hanya saja perban yang melingkar menutupi kedua mata Tanjiro membuat Giyuu mengamatinya dengan gusar.

"Lukanya belum sembuh?" Mendengar itu, Aoi menghela napas. Saat pemburu iblis menghadapi Muzan, Nezuko datang di saat-saat terakhir pemburu iblis hampir kalah. Kedatangan adik Tanjiro itu berhasil membalikkan keadaan, sekaligus bisa menolong Tanjiro sendiri.

Darah Muzan cepat menyebar dan tubuh Tanjiro sudah berusaha maksimal untuk menahannya, tapi itu belumlah cukup. Tanjiro butuh darah Nezuko, sayangnya sang adik sedang berjuang dengan para pilar, dia membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Persebaran darah Muzan di tubuhnya berhasil dihentikan, gumpalan-gumpalan daging yang menonjol di sekitar mata Tanjiro berhenti berkembang, tapi bekas yang tertinggal begitu mengerikan.

"Kerusakannya sangat parah. Mata Tanjiro yang lain juga terkena dampaknya. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengangkat daging yang menonjol di sekitar mata, sebisa mungkin membuatnya kempes. Namun, setelah kering pun luka itu tetap meninggalkan bekas yang mengerikan. Karena itu, kami memakaikan perban."

"Tanjiro buta?" Aoi tidak menjawab, dia hanya memalingkan muka berharap Giyuu mengerti. Setelah semua penjelasan yang diberikan olehnya, bagaimana mungkin mata Tanjiro bisa kembali berfungsi, kan?

"Selain itu, lukanya juga meninggalkan trauma yang dalam. Orang-orang yang pernah bertarung dengannya saat melawan Muzan, ketika mereka datang, Tanjiro akan jadi histeris sendiri dan berusaha membuka perban matanya untuk merusak jahitan. Anak itu memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi masih bisa mendengar dan membau, meski radiusnya hanya seluas kamar rawatnya."

"Karena itu kau melarangku masuk?"

Giyuu adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi Tanjiro, yang bersamanya sepanjang waktu saat perang berlangsung, yang mendampinginya bahkan saat mendapatkan tebasan dari Muzan di mata, yang memohon kepada Murata agar Tanjiro diselamatkan.

"Anda adalah yang paling dilarang untuk masuk, Tomioka-san." Aoi tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa Tanjiro jika tahu Giyuu berada di sekitarnya.

Mendengar itu, usaha Giyuu sudah mencapai titik buntu. Demi kebaikan Tanjiro, dia harus menjauh barang sejenak. Selain itu, Giyuu juga perlu bersiap untuk menjalani misinya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menyiapkan pasukannya agar menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya. Dengan begitu, dia bisa segera kembali kepada Tanjiro.

.

_… beberapa tahun kemudian._

Gagak terakhir yang datang padanya sudah pergi untuk menyampai berita kepada yang lain. Pasukannya dibiarkan merayakan kemenangan mereka, sementara Giyuu menyendiri untuk bersiap pulang mengunjungi kediaman kupu-kupu. Iblis terakhir sudah dimusnahkan, Giyuu bisa pulang secepatnya. Setelah waktu yang begitu lama, Giyuu pikir Tanjiro sudah siap bertemu dengannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, yang Giyuu pikirkan hanya Tanjiro. Apakah anak itu sudah bisa keluar dari kamarnya? Apakah anak itu sudah diperbolehkan bertemu dengan teman-temannya? Apakah senyum cerah dan tawa renyahnya bisa Giyuu lihat dan dengar kembali?

Saat itu musim dingin sedang dahsyatnya membuat orang-orang tidak mau beraktivitas di luar ruangan. Tapi tawa Tanjiro terdengar saat Giyuu melihat gerbang menuju paviliun tempat Tanjiro dirawat. Suara Aoi yang mengomeli anak itu menyusul membuat Giyuu yakin mimpi buruknya akan segera berakhir, dia akan melihat Tanjiro dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada yang dikhawatirkannya saat menjalani misi.

"Giyuu-san!" Musim dingin hampir membuat Giyuu beku karena nekat menerobos badai hanya untuk menemui Tanjiro lebih cepat. Tapi suara ringan yang di dengarnya begitu berdiri di depan gerbang seolah melelehkan es di sekitarnya. Suara itu terdengar sangat sehat sampai Giyuu merasakan tubuhnya memanas, terlalu bahagia melihat Tanjiro yang melambai ke arahnya seolah dia tidak pernah diisolasi di salah satu kamar rawat milik kediaman kupu-kupu.

Giyuu menatap Aoi yang berdiri di belakang Tanjiro, wajah marahnya yang melarang Tanjiro kabur ke halaman berubah lembut saat dia tahu pertanyaan apa yang Giyuu lontarkan padanya.

_Apakah aku sudah dibolehkan untuk memeluknya?_

"Berikan haori ini untuk Tomioka-san, Tanjiro. Kurasa dia lebih membutuhkannya." Tanjiro mengamati Aoi yang meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan raut bingung.

"Apa kau tidak ikut menyambut-"

"Tanjiro."

Kalimat Tanjiro terpotong karena merasakan dua lengan yang mendekapnya erat. Hidungnya kembang kempis mencoba mengenali bau yang selama ini tidak pernah diciumnya, begitu lama sampai Tanjiro memanfaatkan momen ini untuk mengenali bau Giyuu selama mungkin. Siapa tahu Giyuu harus pergi lagi, kan?

"Apakah setelah ini Giyuu-san akan pergi menjalankan misi lainnya?"

"Tidak." Giyuu mengecup perban yang menutupi kedua mata Tanjiro. "Aku mengambil cuti. Waktuku hanya untukmu seorang, Tanjiro." Lagi pula, iblis sudah tuntas dibasmi. Giyuu bersedia saja nganggur dari pekerjaannya sebagai pilar, asalkan Tanjiro selalu di sisinya.

.

Perlahan, Giyuu membuka perban yang menutupi mata Tanjiro. Mereka sudah berada di kediaman pilar air, Giyuu ngotot meminta Aoi mengizinkannya membawa pulang Tanjiro meski harus rela duduk lama di depan gadis itu untuk mendengarkan bagaimana kondisi Tanjiro saat ini.

Tanjiro buta, Giyuu sudah tahu dan menerima kenyataan itu. Yang bisa diandalkan anak itu hanyalah hidungnya, dan kemampuannya yang satu ini berkembang dengan sangat baik dari saat dirinya sedang dirawat. Penciumannya tajam tidak hanya untuk mengenali orang saja, tapi bisa dilakukannya untuk mendeteksi ruang di sekitarnya. Meski dengan mata ditutup, Tanjiro bisa berjalan jauh tanpa takut tersesat. Tanjiro juga sedang dalam pelatihan untuk memanfaatkan penciumannya dalam seni berpedang. Giyuu sempat menolak itu, tapi begitu Aoi mengatakan alasan di baliknya, Giyuu diam saja mengiyakan.

Tanjiro ingin sekali lagi bertarung di sisi Giyuu, dan jika iblis sudah habis pun dia tetap ingin berlatih pedang agar bisa melindungi Giyuu.

Giyuu menghela napas. Kenapa kekasihnya keras kepala begitu?

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Tanjiro pelan karena sejak perbannya dibuka, Giyuu tidak mengatakan apapun selain menghela napas seperti orang susah. Tanjiro takut rupanya saat ini membuat Giyuu kecewa, dia kehilangan wajah tampan menggemaskannya karena luka mengerikan di kedua matanya.

Giyuu menggerakkan kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Tanjiro pelan, kemudian mengamati bekas luka yang melintang dari pelipis kiri ke kanan kemudian melebar di sekitar mata. Beberapa daging masih menonjol sedikit menjadi berwarna kecoklatan karena mengering. Mata Tanjiro diambil, mungkin juga rusak karena darah Muzan. Dua lubang itu sepenuhnya tertutup oleh daging dan ada beberapa kerutan yang Giyuu percaya sebagai bekas jahitan.

Saat terakhir kali Giyuu melihatnya, area itu penuh dengan tonjolan daging yang membuat darahnya mendidih ingin menghabisi Muzan secepatnya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa iblis itu melukai Tanjiro hingga menderita seperti itu? Tidak ada yang Giyuu inginkan selain mendengar Tanjiro masih hidup, bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Tidak bisa bisa Giyuu bayangkan harus kehilangan satu orang yang begitu berarti baginya. Setelah kakaknya dan Sabito, Giyuu tidak ingin kembali sendiri karena ditinggal Tanjiro.

"Tidak." Giyuu sedikit merasa bersalah karena menggantung pertanyaan Tanjiro terlalu lama, asik sendiri dengan lamunannya. "Bagiku kau sama, tidak berkurang sedikitpun."

Tanjiro tercekat saat merasakan napas Giyuu beradu dengan miliknya, wajah mereka pasti sangat dekat sekarang, dan Giyuu sengaja menggodanya dengan menahan ciuman yang sudah dinantikannya.

"Jika ada orang yang menghinamu karena ini," Sekali lagi, bekas luka itu dicium dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tidak akan segan membuat mereka berdarah."

.

Kediaman kupu-kupu merawat Tanjiro dengan sangat baik. Selain Aoi yang sabar menemaninya dan terus mengajaknya bicara seolah Tanjiro tidak pesakitan, Tanjiro sendiri juga memiliki kemauan keras untuk sembuh dan bisa berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya.

Terapi demi terapi dijalaninya tanpa mengeluh. Satu minggu sekali Aoi akan mendatangkan tamu dari yang paling sedikit berinteraksi dengan Tanjiro saat perang terjadi, kemudian mendatangkan tamu lainnya yang memiliki interaksi lebih banyak secara bertahap. Itu semacam evaluasi bagi Tanjiro, menguji apakah terapinya membawa sebuah kemajuan. Kegigihan Tanjiro membawanya pada evaluasi terakhir, kehadiran Giyuu. Beberapa minggu sebelum Giyuu datang, Aoi berinisiatif mengambil haori Giyuu yang lain dari kediaman pilar air. Tanjiro diminta untuk mencium haori itu, dan reaksinya membuat Aoi yakin Tanjiro sudah sembuh.

Saat para pemburu iblis menyelesaikan misinya, Tanjiro sudah boleh memeluk Giyuu kembali.

Sayangnya, Aoi melewatkan satu percobaan. Tanjiro mengenali posisi dan gerak-gerik orang di sekitarnya dari bau mereka, lalu bagaimana jika baunya dan milik Giyuu bercampur? Itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Tanjiro.

Giyuu memejamkan mata saat Tanjiro berhasil menduduki dirinya, keduanya mendesah puas atas penyatuan yang telah lama mereka nantikan. Tangan Giyuu meremas paha Tanjiro, meminta kekasihnya segera bergerak dan mengantarkan mereka pada kepuasaan tertinggi. Namun paha itu bergetar, Giyuu mengerutkan dahi bingung. Tangan di atas perutnya juga terkepal erat seolah Tanjiro sedang menahan sesuatu. Apakah sesakit itu? Padahal Giyuu sudah melakukan preparasi cukup lama. Dia tidak bodoh, Tanjiro ditinggal selama setahun, sudah pasti Giyuu harus melebarkannya lagi agar kekasihnya itu tidak merasakan sakit.

Lalu kenapa Tanjiro terlihat sangat ketakutan sampai berusaha menutup pahanya seolah Giyuu adalah orang asing?

_Jangan bilang traumanya …._

"G-Giyuu-san!" Tanjiro perlahan meraba-raba dada bidang Giyuu. Dia ketakutan. Percampuran bau tubuhnya dengan milik Giyuu di atas futon ini terasa sangat asing baginya. Dia kehilangan Giyuu (tidak bisa mengenalinya) sementara sesuatu yang hangat dan membesar terasa begitu asing di dalam tubuhnya. Bayangan-bayangan aneh di tengah kegelapan membuat Tanjiro merasa seperti sedang diperkosa. Dia mulai ragu, benarkah yang sedang mengisi tubuhnya adalah Giyuu?

"Aku di sini." Giyuu meremas jemari Tanjiro, kemudian menarik Tanjiro dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku di sini."

Suara itu nyata adalah Giyuu, Tanjiro terisak bahagia saat mendengarnya. Dalam penglihatannya, semuanya gelap. Tapi begitu Giyuu memeluknya dan membisikkan dua kata itu berulang kali, kegelapan yang dilihatnya kini tidak semenakutkan sebelumnya. Bahwa dia percaya, sesuatu yang masih ada di dalam tubuhnya adalah milik Giyuu, bahwa di atas futon ini hanya ada mereka berdua yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Aku tidak bisa mengenalimu." Hidung Tanjiro masih kembang kempis mencoba mencari bau Giyuu di antara bau mereka yang bercampur. Giyuu di bawahnya menatap tingkah Tanjiro heran. Jadi karena itu, Tanjiro menjadi ketakutan seperti tadi?

"Sepertinya bau kita bercampur di sini, ya?" tanya Giyuu, dijawab dengan rona merah yang keluar di pipi Tanjiro. Napas mereka yang beradu, saliva dan keringat mereka yang menyatu, serta sperma yang membasahi futon membuat bau mereka menyatu. Tanjiro takut karenanya, tapi begitu ditanya oleh Giyuu dengan nada menggoda seperti itu, perlahan ketakutan Tanjiro berubah menjadi gairah baru yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Apakah itu membuatmu takut?" Mata Giyuu menangkap sesuatu di antara paha Tanjiro terlihat kembali bersemangat. Dia meremasnya lembut, membuat Tanjiro melenguh dan memanggil Giyuu dengan suara yang berhasil meruntuhkan kesabaran pilar air itu.

"G-Giyuu- Ahn!"

Giyuu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas futon, dengan Tanjiro kini di pangkuannya, dan bagian tubuhnya masih tertanam dalam tubuh Tanjiro yang begitu hangat. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya bisa menyentuh Tanjiro lebih dalam lagi, suara Tanjiro juga memperburuk keadaan karena bagian tubuhnya masih mau membesar dan itu menyiksa Giyuu untuk segera menggerakkan Tanjiro.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak perlu takut kehilanganku." Giyuu mendekap tubuh Tanjiro erat, membuat kontak fisik sebanyak mungkin adalah solusi agar Tanjiro tetap mengetahui keberadaannya.

Kedua tangannya meremas bongkahan ranum Tanjiro. Dia mengangkat kekasihnya perlahan, membuat bibir setengah terbuka itu kembali melenguh. Gerakan pertamanya akan terasa sedikit menyakitkan.

"Maaf, Tanjiro. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

.

A/N : SUMPAH GA LAGI LAGI BIKIN LEMONAN (jedotin kepala ke tembok). Oiya setelah baca di wikifandom KnY tuh Tanjimom ajib bener ya penciumannya. Di fanfik ini abis kesabet Muzan kemampuan dia dinerf gitu dan perlahan bisa berkembang lagi. Huhu kasian sekali Tanjimom di sini ga ada mata. Shape of Water bole la pake fetish bisu, Memeluk Gelap pake fetish buta /dibuang.

Anw, semoga kalian sukaaak. Jangan pernah bosen liat nama Kuro muncul di arsip GiyuuTan, authornya cinta mati sama kapal ini makanya hobi nyampah. Sampai jumpa di fanfik selanjutnya~

.

**"Tanjiro tidak boleh melakukan ini, dia tidak boleh melakukan itu. Aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, Tomioka-san. Jangan mendebatku di sini."**

Giyuu tersenyum di balik bahu Tanjiro yang lengket karena keringat. Tiba-tiba saja suara Aoi yang mengatakan bahwa dia mengenal Tanjiro dengan sangat baik membuatnya kesal. Gadis itu belum tahu semua tentang Tanjiro, terapi satu tahun itu belum cukup membuatnya mengenali Tanjiro sebaik Giyuu. Lihat saja bagaimana Giyuu mengubah gemetar karena takut Tanjiro menjadi gemetar karena puas berulang kali mencapai titik tertinggi kenikmatannya.

_Kau tidak tahu Tanjiro masih kebingungan mengenali seseorang jika bau mereka bercampur, Kanzaki. Terapimu belum sempurna._

Giyuu mencengkram pinggang dan bongkahan ranum Tanjiro ketika gilirannya datang untuk mengisi perut Tanjiro dengan benihnya. Giyuu terengah, kemudian memandang Tanjiro yang sama lelahnya tengah menyandarkan dahi di kepala Giyuu. Pilar air itu tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak naik untuk menangkup pipi Tanjiro. Ciuman manis menjadi penutup malam panjang mereka.

_Malam ini aku yang menyempurnakannya._

_._

**End**


End file.
